Un buen Padre
by zyzab
Summary: Harry Potter esta a punto de ser Padre por primera vez pero al no sentirse preparado decide realizar una visita que despejara todas sus dudas.


**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno esta es una historia para el 1er. Reto Rojo & Negro (El Hermoso Fic de MonicaAlejandra55 3), me tocó de personaje Harry Potter y aunque le di mil vueltas a una historia lo suficientemente buena como para publicarla, mi musa no estuvo de mi lado pero logré terminar esta que aunque tal vez no sea la mejor, me pareció buena :) aunque al final quienes tienen la ultima palabra son ustedes que tan amablemente la leerán :D._**

**_Espero y les guste o por lo menos les haga pasar un buen momento :) ¡Feliz Lectura :D!_**

* * *

Caminaba en círculos afuera de la puerta del baño mientras los nervios lo carcomían; Hacia varios minutos que el corazón le impedía estar tranquilo entre tanto latido desenfrenado pero ¿Quien no estaría nervioso al saber si seria Padre? Nuevamente toco la puerta pero la respuesta siguió siendo "Aun falta, tranquilo Cariño" claro, para ella era fácil decirlo, ella sería la primera persona en ver el resultado, él tendría que esperar hasta que saliera para saber que pasaba.

Harry y Ginny habían decidido ir a celebrar su Aniversario a París, desobligándose por unos días de sus trabajos, mas nunca pensaron que la Joven Esposa se daría cuenta que tenia un retraso y que todo el primer día de su viaje se centraría en encontrar una farmacia Muggle donde vendieran Pruebas de Embarazo no mágicas.

-Podemos ir a ver a un Medimago Harry. Ya buscamos en muchos lados y no encontramos esas dichosas Pruebas Caseras.

Pero Harry quería intentar con una prueba casera Muggle ya que si llegaba el Mundo Mágico todo su viaje terminaría convirtiéndose en un montón de entrevistas y visitas a Consulados Mágicos, prefería pasar desapercibido.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, despejando al Pelinegro de todas sus cavilaciones. Vio salir a su Esposa con lagrimas en los ojos y deteniendo el delgado tubo de plástico entre sus delgados dedos. Ella sonriendo simplemente asintió haciendo que su marido riera de felicidad y se abalanzara hacia ella para abrazarla, tomarla del rostro y besarle una infinidad de veces. Sería Padre, ¡Sería Padre!

* * *

-Ahora abre este Ginny, ¡Se que te encantará!

Ginny tomó la pequeña bolsa de papel decorada en un hermoso azul cielo y la puso arriba de su enorme barriga de casi nueve meses de embarazo. No podía verse mas hermosa, pensaba Harry, mientras su Esposa sacaba un precioso mameluco azul que inspiraba una gran ternura por ser tan pequeño. "¿Como se vera mi bebe en el?" Pensó nuevamente el futuro Padre. Ciertamente estaba fascinado con todo lo que su esposa recibía para la llegada del bebe y aunque era una fiesta solo para mujeres, Harry no había podido evitar colarse solo para ver todos los obsequios que muy pronto su hijo usaría. ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera sabia si podría usarlos todos antes de que creciera.

Imaginaba a su hijo casi todas las noches, pero siempre evitaba pensar como sería el mismo como Papá. Eso era uno de sus mayores dilemas ya que en realidad nunca había conocido a su propio Padre y eso le dificultaba el saber como criar a un hijo. Evitaba a toda costa pensar en ello ya que él mismo pensaba que si se lo preguntaba mucho, el instinto paternal nunca llegaría, pero en ese momento algo lo impulsó, tomo su abrigo y salio hacia un sitio que nunca había querido volver a visitar.

Llego al Valle de Godric, el lugar donde había vivido con sus padres y en el cual, habían muerto a manos de Lord Voldemort. Caminó por el empedrado hasta llegar a la puerta del antiguo hogar que había compartido con sus Padres en vida. La casa estaba tal y como aquel 31 de Octubre, los restos de aquella hermosa vivienda yacían en el suelo producto del paso del tiempo.

Desde que había terminado la guerra, Harry había evitado ir nuevamente al Valle de Godric ya que no se sentía preparado para entrar a las ruinas de su antiguo hogar pero algo en ese día, lo había impulsado a explorar los viejos yacimientos, así que tomando una bocanada de aire, ingresó por la oxidada verja y avanzó hasta la carcomida puerta de madera. Con ayuda de su varita ingresó; al principio sus vías respiratorias se intoxicaron por la enorme cantidad de polvo que se levantaba conforme avanzaba, tomo su varita nuevamente y despejo todo la tierra dejando así mas visible los restos de lo que fue la sala.

Había libros tirados, muebles de cabeza y cientos de pergaminos esparcidos por el piso de azulejo. Por un momento su mente se paralizó entre tantos sentimientos encontrados, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que se decidiera a internarse en sus orígenes pero el encontrar algo de lo que buscaba, podía con todos sus miedos.

Recogió algunos pergaminos pero ninguno tenia un texto importante, así que subió por las maltrechas escaleras hasta entrar a una habitación que parecía ser la de sus padres. No podía creer que estuviera en el cuarto que habían compartido sus progenitores aunque estaba lleno de polvo y al igual que en la sala hubiera muchísimos pergaminos esparcidos por todo el lugar, se podía apreciar que había sido un lugar bastante acogedor.

Se sentó en lo que antes había sido una muida cama pero algo llamo su atención. Justo a un lado de su mano izquierda estaba una caja dorada de metal bastante golpeada, la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió con nerviosismo. En el interior había varios sobres, eran cartas que sus padres habían recibido durante varios meses pero entre todas había una aún cerrada donde se leía de destinatario Dorea Potter, su abuela.

Aun con las manos temblorosas abrió cuidadosamente el sobre y extrajo un pergamino en perfectas condiciones y leyó:

_Querida Madre:_

_Se que hace bastante que no hablamos pero quiero que sepas lo feliz que me encuentro, no solo tengo a la Esposa mas maravillosa del mundo sino también el Hijo mas hermoso y especial de este Universo._

_¿Sabes? Harry esta aprendiendo sus primeras palabras y aunque Lily me jura que son solo balbuceos, yo estoy seguro de que me llamo Papá, ¡No sabes lo orgulloso que me sentí! Recordé cuando tú y Papá me decían que solo el día en que yo tuviera un hijo sabría el amor tan grande que uno puede sentir por sus hijos. No soy de las personas que alaban a su hijo solo por que lo quiere pero no sabes como amo a este pequeño._

_Todos dicen que es igual a mí pero que tiene los ojos de Lily, sus hermosos ojos verdes. Me hubiera encantado que conocieras a Harry pero se que desde donde estas lo cuidas y lo quieres tanto como nosotros._

_También quiero contarte que recién nombramos a Sirius como su Padrino ¡Y no sabes que alegría tan grande le dio! Tu conoces a Canuto y él siempre ha dicho que su vida siempre será solitaria pero cuando tiene a Harry es otro completamente, tanto que es como un segundo Padre para él. Varias veces hemos tenido que salir y él es el primero en ofrecerse para cuidarlo y aunque al principio Lily dudaba de sus capacidades terminó aceptando (Aunque a veces mandaba a Remus a ver que todo estuviera en orden) así que ahora Sirius es el Mejor Amigo de Harry y cada semana recibe un nuevo regalo de su parte. ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_Yo por otro lado, no me puedo separar de mi Hijo, siento que cada minuto crece y que si no estoy con él, me perderé su vida y, aunque al principio temí que no sabría como cuidarlo, me he dado cuenta de lo hermoso que puede ser la vida de un Padre. No necesité ningún adiestramiento especial, solo tenerlo en mis brazos y ver sus pequeños ojos mirándome, fue toda la enseñanza que pude tener y la mejor que pude conseguir._

_Muchos dicen que ser Padre te cambia la vida y tienen razón, la mía se ha convertido en la mejor de todas y teniendo a mi Familia a mi lado se que nada saldrá mal, así como una vez tu me dijiste a mi._

_Escribo esta carta porque siento que es la mejor manera de comunicarme contigo, sé como te gustaba leer mi correspondencia y así siento que tu un día la recibirás y te sentirás feliz y orgullosa como yo._

_Tu hijo que te Ama._

_James_

A Harry le tomó unos instantes reaccionar pero mantuvo el pergamino entre sus manos, sonriendo a pesar de las gruesas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Se puso de pie, tomo el viejo cajón de metal y camino entre viejas vigas que se hallaban en el suelo, hasta encontrarse con su habitación de bebé de la cual no quedaba absolutamente nada a excepción de un pequeño oso de felpa atrapado entre un mueble y una viga; Harry levanto con magia los escombros y lo recogió. Aún tenía un listón rojo amarrado en el cuello y una vieja tarjeta donde decía "Para Harry De Sirius". Lo tomo firmemente y regreso sobre sus pasos hacia la calle, había encontrado mas de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

¡Muchas Felicidades Señor Potter, es usted Padre de un Hermoso Varón!

Harry sonreía felizmente mientras recibía de manos del Medimago a un pequeño bebe envuelto en una frazada azul. Tenia el Pelo tan obscuro como su Padre y el color de piel de su Madre. Con su hijo aún en brazos, se acercó a su Esposa y la besó como aquel día en el que se habían enterado que serian Padres.

-¿Ya saben como se llamara? -Preguntó la feliz Abuela Weasley mientras estiraba los brazos para cargar a su recién nacido nieto.

Ginny sonrió y miro a Harry quien con mucho orgullo y satisfacción dijo:

-James Sirius.

* * *

Era el ultimo día del Verano y como cada día antes del inicio de clases, Harry se hallaba en la Madriguera con su Familia. Miraba por la Ventana a sus tres hijos jugando Quidditch mientras él tomaba una humeante taza de café.

Los veía tan grandes y felices que a pesar de estar tomando una bebida caliente, sintió un satisfactorio ardor en el pecho pero se preguntó si era por el café.

-Es difícil creer que esos tres jóvenes haya afuera son nuestros pequeños ¿No es así?- Dijo Ginny abrazando por la espalda a su Marido.

-Si que lo es. Ginny ¿Tú crees que he sido un buen padre para ellos? -Preguntó el Pelinegro mientras volteaba a ver de frente a su Mujer quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eres el Mejor Padre que existe, Querido. Haz hecho a tus hijos los mas felices y al verlos ya como Jóvenes Adultos, no te debe quedar duda de que haz hecho un excelente trabajo.

Harry sonrió y abrazó a su esposa mientras tomaba un sorbo a su café; No, definitivamente la satisfacción de verlos felices era aquella sensación de calidez en su pecho, nada tenia que ver la bebida humeante.


End file.
